


I Just Can't Help Believin' - Gundham Tanaka x Elvis Presley

by thatpasteldorkie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Super Dangan Ronpa 2.5
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatpasteldorkie/pseuds/thatpasteldorkie
Summary: No i didn't want to make this fanfiction, but you all get to suffer by reading it. No, there is no smut, just a slow burn love between elvis presley and gundham tanaka, enjoy :)))
Relationships: Elvis Presley/Gundham Tanaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I Just Can't Help Believin' - Gundham Tanaka x Elvis Presley

**Author's Note:**

> Gundham Tanaka has one thing that he's more passionate for than his breeding: Elvis Presley. That swagger demon of a singer is the only one able to serenade the Super High School Level Breeder.

Gundham was doing his rounds on the island as per usual: Taking care of the animals on the farm, walking his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, and looking for some escape from the island. The day ended as per usual, nothing to be found, and retreating back to their cottages to rest.

Gundham was sound asleep with his Dark Devas of Destruction sleeping by his side, until they had a rude awakening from the banging on his door in the dead of night. It was far too early to wake up this soon to be ruler of Ghenna. Opening the door, he looked down to see a strange box presented to him. "What is the meaning of this?" Asked Gundham. Monokuma let out a small giggle, acting like a shy girl as he twirled his "hair", though there was nothing there. "A small gift from me to you, from the boooootom of my heart!" he answered, with a cutesy voice. Gundham scoffed, "You dare to wake me at such ungodly hours for a pathetic offering?" Monokuma huffed, suddenly getting worked up. "Jeez! It's just some music, learn to lighten up a bit!" scolded Monokuma. He shoved the box into Gundham's arms, disappearing before the breeder could reject it. 

He was half tempted to just throw out the box, or simply destroy it. But alas, his curiosity got the best of him, he had to know what was inside the box. Setting it down onto the ground, he lifted the flaps of the cardboard container, revealing a record player, and a collection of vinyls. Oddly enough, the only song artist that made the songs were Elvis Presley. He didn't recognize the song artist, nor did he care for it. Music was simply a pathetic form of entertainment for mortals in the eyes of Gundham. But since he was visiting the human realm, he decided to indulge in it, he was curious to know why humans cherished it oh so much.

Though, he never asked for this sort of gift, he was gracious to have received it. Even if it came from the same filthy paws of a bear whose only form of entertainment was manslaughter, he grew to become enamored of the only man who could serenade him.

Such a deep voice, gentle as the waves of the ocean lapping at land, his swooping dark hair, that beautiful gaze he has on each album, his glistening eyes when he sings about the love of his life. How he craved to be the one he described in each and every verse, to be loved by a human siren like him, is all Gundham had ever wanted and more.

"I just can't help believin'  
When she smiles up soft and gentle  
With a trace of misty morning  
And the promise of tomorrow in her eyes

I just can't help believin'  
When she's lying close beside me  
And my heart beats with the rhythm of her sighs  
This time the girl is gonna stay  
This time the girl is gonna stay  
For more than just a day"

Those words made his heart speed up, his face flustered, he couldn't even face his own hamsters as he imagined Elvis Presley, singing to him, gently lifting his head up by his chin, and leaning in to capture his lips with his own.

"What a beautiful sight~" He'd say, as he'd watch Gundham's face grow red. He'd hide his face in his scarf, only to be uncovered by the love of his life. "A-ah... P-Presley..." he'd mumble out. "Please, baby, call me Elvis, or perhaps you'd like to call me your love~"

Days went on, as he continued to listen to the musical sensation that Gundham had deeply fallen for every night. Up until he became trapped in the fun house. It was maddening for him, having no way to listen the only man that gave him peace in his life, along with being starved to death. He couldn't take it anymore, he'd rather die than go without his love. So he became the blackened, destroying the mechanical Nekomaru and being sentenced to his death. Before the stampede arrived, he cast one last spell to take him back to Ghenna, his human form now cast away. 

Little did he know, the love of his life awaited him in the afterlife. "E-Elvis?" Gundham was shocked, as he stood there. Elvis Presley wrapped his arms around Gundham, embracing him. "I'm here, baby, and we'll be together forever." Gundham embraced him tightly, letting go only to hold hands and face him. "How I have longed to be with you, my love..." he started. "I have too, baby. I love you so much..." They leaned in close, as the breeder dropped his voice down to a whisper. "I love you too." They kissed, being united in Ghenna, an eternal love that would last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> SELF PROMOTION (feel free to ignore)  
> If you want me to write you a shitty crackship fanfic just like this one (or write an actually serious one) you can pay me for like- $3.50 usd. my paypal is paypal.me/thatpasteldorkie , please consider commissioning me i need money :'))
> 
> contact me to talk about ur commission:
> 
> my insta: thatpasteldorkie  
> my discord: uwu!#1292


End file.
